


Young and menace

by gleek_runner



Series: Frosts' guide to the multiverse [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: A messed up mess, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Angst, Sets after The Lost, The relationships are also mostly implied, When you don't get a second season you prepare a second season yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "We've gone way too fast for way too longAnd we were never supposed to make it half this far"The world is conquered by darkness and people try to find the light within. Unfortunately, it isn't as easy as it sound..Or, a one-shot from a future fic which once again deals with the aftermath of the Lost and is a really funny but also messed.





	Young and menace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Series of Romantic Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700979) by [Ellienerd14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14). 



> There are some good news and bad news.
> 
> Good news is that this won't be as sad as my other Class works are and while this will be a one-shot, it will later become a full-length fic.
> 
> (I just need to finish some others first.)
> 
> Bad news?
> 
> My wonderful OC.
> 
> Oh that will be a cringy experience but I will try my best!!! Don't forget to also listen to Young and Menace by Fall Out Boy when you read this :-)
> 
> All characters belong to Class except Jackson (who is my OC) and Clove who is actually a character that ellienerd14 has created (AND IS PAIRED UP WITH TANYA)and yeah you can see more of her in The Angels Have The Phonebox and Class One Shots which are both works created by the talented devil Ellie is :-)
> 
> This thing will probably be the worst thing you have ever read but I personally like how it starts angsty but is not in fact at all. So even though not many people will read the full thing when it comes out, I'm going to write it either wayyyy

Shadows.

_S h a d o w s._

He's afraid of shadows. He walks, he runs, he breaths and blinks-no matter what he does-he sees them everywhere. He can tell, however, which of them are threatening and which are not. These shadows are different, these shadows are simply slaves.

_His_ shadows are masters of the darkness. In this world and every other, there are only five creatures who can make shadows kneel in front of them. Two of which are, in a very confusing way that not even he can explain, shadows themselves. But this isn't his story to tell nor his family matter to solve.

(The irony is that it is but he doesn't know it just yet.)

.

Charlie knows he will die.

He has been mentally preparing himself for this since the Shadow Kin first invaded Rhodia. He was scared of death-to say at least-but today he was prepared to die. He was, however, going to leave with glory and heroism like a proper prince would. He was going to die by saving the people he cared about the most.

Charlie had already lost his family, he wasn't going to lose his friends-his new family in a way-too.

"Are you okay? You spaced out."Matteusz's voice gives him strength but at the same time, it brings him to his knees. He wishes things didn't have to end this way, but in war, there is always a price to be paid.

"I'm fine."he smiles and they make their way to Dorothea's office.

This ends once and for all.

.

_He_ is panting.

He hears her screaming and it kills him because he can't help. He could help in real life, when he doesn't dream about the past but remembers every little detail of what happened that day he realizes he could have helped her.

They could have left together.

Travelled together.

A small broken family, them against this world and every other. Now she's dead. He doesn't know that for a fact but it's the only thing that makes sense. He washes his face and gets dressed quickly. He has exactly two hours before school starts, which is just enough for him to work out some special tricks.

The mirror in front of him is frozen on its edges, the image is blurry too. Although the second is entirely on him. He keeps it that way in order to avoid seeing a reflection. The reflection is his enemy.

That was how ~~_she_~~ controlled the shadows.

This was how ~~_she_~~ made them her slaves who bowed in front of her and ruined everything coming in between her and her goals. He cleans a small part of the mirror and stares at his blue eyes. There is a tap in the window.

_"We've gone way too fast for way too long."_

.

Tanya doesn't exactly think what she's asking-or what she's doing for that matter.

She knows one thing and she partly blames Quill for it which is grief and revenge. Not revenge on Charlie-though-he's still her friend in some way, at least she hoped he was.

On another matter, Tanya wanted to avenge her mother's death. Now if the Cabinet was to grant her that wish, she was planning to take advantage of it.

"You need to use the Cabinet."she states almost emotionless. If they are to display any emotion or to begin explaining the ups and downs of using the Cabinet of Souls, they would never end. She understands that Charlie needs hope, but this is only an imaginary hope. Charlie's people aren't coming back in one way or another, but people here do not need to die for an empty tunic, for a Helen.

"There must be another way."

"There isn't!"

The clock is ticking and they're running out of time.

.

He dances.

It's in his DNA, it's his roots, he can't possibly help it. His life is at risk but he dances either way. He's young and careless, a life awaits him and he needs to leave all his guilt behind. He doesn't think of anything else but this. He forgets the family he met.

He forgets the family he ~~deserved~~.

He forgets the people who took everything away from him. He's young and naive but he also understands everything around him better than others. For example, he understood that shadows were different today.

He first had his doubts when he saw Clove, a sweet girl daughter to his landlord and a bit naive to what the world truly was, going to the bakery with her shadow following her faster than normal. He decides to ignore it, though, and continues dancing. Because dancing reminds him of home. He doesn't know where home is but he knows how it feels.

_"And I lived so much life, lived so much life."_ he sings softly and feels his entire body getting lighter _"I think that God is gonna have to kill me twice."_

.

Ram's timing has been awful these past few days. He's always a little too late for everything or perhaps catastrophy is always a bit too early for him. Either way, he knows better than to be late now. He needs to escape town while he cans. And nothing can stop him.

(Not even the real life musical that was happening two blocks away from his house.)

Ram wasn't the one to judge-some people fought aliens others did spontaneous musicals. Nothing is going to stop him from leaving. Except perhaps the blue light in his phone letting him know that he has a voice mail. It would be stupid and careless to pull over just to listen to it, but Ram needed to make sure that April hadn't changed her mind.

So he did.

"--I love you."he can't completly focus on April's confession as soon as his gaze falls on the park. A number of people stand there-luckily for everyone, no one is singing-casually living their small and maybe insignificant lives. They couldn't be more wrong.

Ram sees their shadows come to live and knows that most of these people are already dead. He can't imagine what exactly takes place in their highschool but he knows one thing; Corakinus and the other Shadow Kin are here. He hears a loud thud and sprints towards his car. He needs to go back to Coal Hill highschool before it's too late.

.

People's shadows are going on a killing spree. This is something he hadn't seen before and in all honesty, he was somewhat impressed. But as soon as the Shadows come to life, this is replaced by both fear and anger towards the universe. These aren't his Shadows.

These are not his Shadows.

Thus, he begins running until he can't feel his legs anymore. He finally manages to escape when he reaches a building. Not any building though, in this funny game that fate played, he could only find shelter in his original destination.

Coal Hill highschool.

From afar he can see the shadows attacking people, killing them within seconds. Worst part is that he can't possibly imagine what could have caused this.

But then.

_"Woke up on the wrong side of reality,"_ he finally catches two shadows that are slightly darker than the others-faster too-and still in the form of shadows rather than creatures. They are searching for something. And he knows exactly what this something is. _"And there's a madness that's just coursing right through me"_

.

April is ready to die.

She knew that it was bound to happen. Eventually, this entire thing was an unfair game that she would never be able to win. She wasn't even meant to make it this far to begin with. Maybe if she had, more people would be alive.

"Let me look into your eyes. Let me know that I was brave."in the end that's a great way to put it. Fame after death, the reason that kept most people going in earlier years. April decides to think like these people at that moment. Have a selfless death that will save the life of others. She closes her eyes and waits for it to come.

Bang!

.

The shadows are in the wall across him. He feels this is a rather ironic way to die having spent most of his life serving them. He pulls out the gun from his back pocket and he could swear they are mocking him. He doesn't lower it though. He figures that he won't die. He won't die because although he wants to be reunited with his twin sister, he isn't going to give them the pleasure of breaking him.

_"Oops, I did it again,"_ he tightens his grip around the gun. A cocky smile is spread across his face _"I forgot what I was losing my mind about"_

He waits for them to move.

They do.

They disappear. He only understands why when a bunch of other shadows-the monster alien alike oned-surround him. He still refuses to fall, if something he plans on teaching every shadow not to mess with him.

_"I only wrote this down to make you press rewind and send a message I was young and a menace!"_

.

Charlie was going to die.

That was at least what Matteusz was expecting as soon as Charlie was infected with the shadow dust. So in many ways, he is relieved when Quill pushes Charlie aside and the soul misses him.

He knows that-metaphorically-he has lost a part of Charlie. But loosing just a part of him is better than him dying completly. If he lost him, he wouldn't know what to do. Then of course the soul goes write through Corakinus and Matteusz isn't much sure if this is better.

Now, when April's voice comes out from that body, he knows they are entirely screwed. Then as Ram aims his gun towards April and most likely loses all faith in both humanity and the universe, he hears music.

Music, out of all things.

.

For some weird reason, many small lights appear that may have saved his life. But the moment these things are gone, his own shadows return. If he survives this, he decides he will avoid darkness at any cost. And no more spontaneous travelling in places he knows nothing about.

How was he even going to kill shadows?

They were literally shadows. Plus even if there was a way to kill them, the Order of the Shadows was not keen on telling them how to do so.

_"If I am off the deep end,"_ he scans the corridors while running but there isn't anything that could help him. Maybe he could shot some lights but best case scenario he would start a small fire.

_"I'm just here to become the best yet,"_ he needed to find a place with lights and guide the shadows in it. Without thinking he stopped in front of a door waited for them to come closer _"I'm just here for the psych assessment,I'm just here for the, for the"_

With the shadows only inches apart he burst inside the room and shot two warning shots to the windows letting the light go in more brightly.

_"Fall!"_ He then turned on the lights only to see the Shadows still standing in front of him. He sighed in defeat and fell to his knees _"We've gone way too fast for way too long."_

But the shadows still didn't move. Oh no, they were looking at something. That something wasn't him.

"And what was that?"he finally turns around to see that he isn't alone. He is in fact in the same room with other five people covered in scars and bruises. And just like that, his cover was gone. He doesn't answer the young girl's question though and instead focus on the shadows floating in front of him. He follows their gaze until it finally lands on one of the monsters he had faced earlier.

"What are you?"he finally asks.

The creature looks at him for a while before glancing at the other people. "I don't know anymore."

"You are a girl?"he shrieks out of instict. Seeing as the female monster does not answer his question, he takes a step closer."They are interested in you."

"They are not."

"They looking at you."

"They aren't my kind."

"Then why do they just stare?"

"Because they are curious."she answers him"but in reality, they want you."

"You can talk to them?"it comes out more as a statement than a question. Finally, the universe had decided to give him the miracle he had been craving."Can you make them go?"

It stares at him emotionless and he can sense that there is a lot more backround story with this group than what he had originally thought."Please I beg you, they wish to kill me."

The creature's eyes soften and she turns to the shadows. After what seems like seconds of intense stare, they finally disappear as quickly as they came.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what is happening?"a guy blurted out, his hand still holding a gun tight"Who is that guy? Why is April a Shadow Kin? Why are you"he turned towards a blonde boy"alive? And when did miss murderous teacher get pregnant?"

"We actually don't know."Another guy replied with a thick accent. Though truth be told, everyone seemed to have an accent as far as he was concerned.

"Oh where did my manners go! I was raised better than this!"he said with quick innocent laugh which was way more ironic than anyone could imagine."The name is Jackson, the last though I'm afraid I don't know. And who might you be all mighty heroes who spared my life?"

"Why does he talk like that?"the girl who had first spoken to him questioned.

"Well, I have yet to learn how your talking habits but back in my hometown I learned to talk to everyone with respect as if they are superior. For as far as I'm concerned, they might be."

"Huh, this actually sounds nice."

"I bet it does. Plus I owe you gratitude for saving me from the shadows."he then turned to the weird creature next to him"Even if you are technically a shadow too, you are a good one."

"Oh, I'm not."she quickly told him"I'm human."

"You might need a mirror then."a much older woman chimed in. Jackson only shrugged, human or not, he was still thankful for the stranger's help.

"And what might have happened to you, Shadow?"

"Please call me April."the creature told him as she stood up"I'm not sure how it happened."

"Are we honestly making a casual coversation with a complete stranger who might as well be an alien?"the dark skinned girl asked once more.

"I assure you--"

"Tanya."

"Tanya,"he repeated"I am not an alien. I'm just from another world."

"Isn't that what an alien is supposed to be?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it is."he said with a heartwarming laugh"Either way, I can promise you that I mean no harm. I'm a friendly alien."

"The second one we've met this month."

"Second?"the older woman asked clearly offended.

"Oh yes because you are a ray of sunshine."

"Wait, who is the first?"Jackson questioned. The group of-what Jackson considered friends-all looked at the blonde boy who sat quietly in the backround.

"Charlie is from Rhodia."

"Yes, I have no idea where this is."Jackson told them apologetically"In my defense, I was never good at geography. And where is our pregnant alien lady from?"

"She's also a Rhodian."April added only to make the other woman scoff and turn red from anger. If this was a cartoon, Jackson figured, she would have smokes coming out from her ears.

"I'm a Quill, there is a difference. How dare you compare me with the Rhodians?Do you have any--"

"So, this is miss Quill,"April stated ignoring her shouting and complains"and these are Ram and Matteusz."

"--I'd rather be dead than a Rhodian."

"The hormones are getting into her head."Tanya explained. Miss Quill scoffed once more.

"If we were in the battlefield, I would have all of your heads on my wall."

"She truly is a ray of sunshine!"Jackson exclaimed happily"Now off to another thing, what is exactly the story behind April turning into whatever this is? What old lady did she offend to be turned into a beast? What wizard fooled her to give him her blood? Which evil uncle push her father off a cliff to his enivatable death?"

"Now you're just quoting Disney movies."Tanya told him with crossed arms. Meanwhile Charlie stared with interest and wondered whether these things had actually happened.

"Nobody cursed me. It was just a wrong place, wrong time situation."

"Well then, if that's the case, I could help you out."Jackson mumbled"If it's a simple transformation, I can work something out."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've been trained."

"Well then lead the way!"April exclaimed and grabbed his arm. Ram shook his head tired of everything and just went along. Eventually so did Charlie and Matteusz while miss Quill stayed behind.

"Are we honestly following a complete stranger? Does no one remember the guy who turned strangers into puppets?"

"This was a Criminal Minds episode."Tanya told her"Not a real thing."

"What?"Miss Quill asked confused as the younger girl followed her friends"Does this mean the Hunger Games did not happen either?"

.

"There is my favourite fourteen year old!"Jackson exclaimed running towards a shorter girl who sat behind a desk too focused on her book. She barely lift her gaze to look at him before fixing her skirt.

"So this was why today was so quiet."

"Boring, I know."

"I actually finally had some peace."

"You have wound me, Clove."he mumbled and pointed to his heart"Right here. Wound me deeply."

"What do you want? Dad is left this morning, he won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh don't mind me, I just need to find some stuff."he simply shrugged and began looking through some selves. Clove glanced at the entrance and finally took notice of Jackson's acquaintances.

Well one in particular.

"Hi, hello."she greeted before pulling her ponytail higher"I'm Clove."

The people introduced themselves as Clove kept her eyes on the ground. Occasionally she would lift her gaze and look at the beautiful girl in the left. Jackson could only chuckle.

"Tanya."she finally introduced.

"And I'm Clove. Wait no, I already say that didn't I?"

"Hey lovergirl!" Clove looked at Tanya completly red from embarassment and was quickly to mumble some apologies before glaring at Jackson. If looks could kill, he would be dead twice.

"Damn the Law for War Refugees."

"Can you give me the keys to your dad's lair?"

"It's not a lair."

"His magic room, you understand what I mean."

"Don't lose them."she instructed after handing him a single black key"He will kill us both if you do."

"You're the best."

"I know."

"And modest too! Come on, Coal Hill defenders!"he shout and began walking down the stairs. April and Ram were the first to follow.

"We aren't calling us that, are we?"Charlie asked Matteusz.

"It's still a little better than Bunghole Defense Squad."

"When did we discuss these names?"

"Oh we had a super secret meeting."Quill joked and grabbed both boys' arms guiding them inside.

"Bye!"Tanya called out to Clove before following them. The girl blushed and waved back before falling to her chair. About thirteen stairs later, they all made their way inside a bigger room filled with books. A smaller library, one might say. Jackson smiled and made a quick spin letting a laugh escape his lips"This planet's story in one room! How amazing is that? Isn't it fascinating?"

The gang splitted and each person admired the books around them. Charlie's eyes landed on a big black book which he was eager to find out more. The title, itself, was the first thing that caught his eye.

"Matteusz?"

"Yes?"

"How many World Wars has your planet been into?"

"Two. Why?"

"World War Five."he read the title, before he managed to read further more, Jackson took it from him.

"Spoilers!"

"There is going to be another war?"Ram questioned"When? And how does this book know it before it happens?"

"The book doesn't. Its author does."he simply said"The universe and its laws are far more complicated than any of you understand."

"And I suppose you can understand them." Jackson nodded to miss Quill's statement and continued searching for a Dark Magic book. The woman was obviously enough not satisfied with his answer."You never told us how you know all these. Who exactly are you?"

"I was a soldier. Now I'm a survivor."he told her before taking another book out."Have a sit, April."

The girl did as she was told while Ram crossed his arms. Miss Quill did have a point and although they had come across many aliens lately-and Ram would now believe anything-he wasn't going to have April's life relying on a total stranger.

"Why where the shadows chasing you?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Jackson sighed in defeat."I don't want to be that guy but for some reason, I am special. At least I was. All I know is that there was an evil rising when I was born. For some reason, that evil wanted to seperate me from my twin sister. Long story short, they did just that."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I never really cared until recently, we were taken away from our parents and were put in another homes. I had a great life honestly, even with a war outbreak, I had everything I wanted. When I was sixteen, my parents signed me for the Order of the Shadows."

"The name sounds promising."

"They were evil to say at least. But my parents were too-in the traditional way. The wanted power and thanks to the Shadow and some others, they had just that. So I was a soldier, fighting everyday for my freedom and power. For a better future."

At that point, the group turned to look at Quill. The blonde glared at them"I was fighting for a good cause. Not for ruling the planet."

"We weren't either. We were mainly fighting for survival, if we did not serve the Shadow and her followers, we would be killed. Ironically enough by shadows."he laughed a little for the last part before making his way towards a plant by the window"Something happened to the Shadow, though, people said that her rebels poisoned her and the whole place was in a lockdown. A loyal follower of hers, Luna they called her, demanded to see a prisoner of ours. At first, most people thought that Luna was trying to find the brain behind this but as it turned out, she just wanted to use that special person."

"Special how?"

"She had powers. She wasn't as strong as Luna, not even half as strong as the Shadow but she was special. That day I learned she was also my sister, having lived her entire life in a prison only a breathe away from where I was."he cut some leaves from the plant and handed them to April"Chew these."

April nodded and Jackson smiled"There was something we didn't know, however. There had been a traitor among the Order. Someone led the Resistance right into the castle. A very powerful friend of mine helped me escape, I was going to flee with my sister and try to rebuilt our lives away from this place."

"What happened?"Charlie asked.

"A part of the tower collapsed, she was in it, she couldn't have possibly survived. I had to leave before I learn which side won, not that it matters in any way. If the Order won, I would be killed for trying to help my sister escape. If the Resistance won, I would be also executed. I lose either way."

"So the shadows came to take you back?"

"Yes, Shadow must have sent them to find me. It's a relief, honestly, I feared she would bring me back herself."

"I feel weird." April blurted out as she pressed her hands against her forehead. Jackson handed her another leaf.

"Chew harder."

"What if the Resistance has won? Can't you tell them that you didn't have a choice?"

"I won't have time. The shadows will find me and that's only the best case scenario."

"Which is the worst?"

"You don't want to know."he whispered before sitting next to April"Hands on the table."

"Why?"

"Hands. Now."April rolled her eyes and put her hands on the table. Slowly, her hands began getting smaller and the shape of her fingers was now visible. In a matter of minutes, April was now looking like her past self. Only black.

"Oops wrong dose, one more leaf."

"It tastes awful."

"But it's working! Open up, shadow girl."he stated and handed her the leaf"Consider my debt to you paid. You saved my life and I gave your friend her body back."

"Yes but will it last?"

"Well--"

"Jackson!"

"Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, blondie."Clove shot back"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Some portals have opened. To here."

"They can't!"Jackson yelled in frusturation"Not yet!"

"Did the shadows find you?"

"I need to disappear."he blurted out and threw the key to Clove. "And we need to leave this room, immediately."

"Why?"

"It's a portal."he shout back and began running upstairs"I don't have time to explain! Come quick!"

April took a short breath and looked down at her hands that had turned back to normal. Before she had time to examine the rest of her self, Ram had grabbed her arm and began running. Clove was the last to leave the room and locked behind her. She knocked three times at the wooden door before it disappeared.

"Give me the Globe."

"Do you know a destination?"

"I don't know! Put something random!"

"What is going on?"Tanya asked looking between them"Why are you shaking?"

"We don't have much time."Jackson stated"It was an honor meeting all of you, well not really the pregnant alien  but still."Quill did not even bother to reply"This world is lucky to have such an unusual team of heroes like yourselves! Two aliens, a half alien and three brave and good looking humans."

"Thanks."both Ram and Tanya replied.

"I was mostly talking about the tall guy but sure." Matteusz smiled proudly and it was Charlie's turn to scoff. The taller boy laughed and kissed his cheek."I would have liked all of you, hell I do like all of you. You are good people, which is why I'm terribly sorry."

"I got a destination."Clove mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?"Charlie asked.

"Because you might die."

"Of course."Ram added with irritation.

"The people who will come looking for me won't be good. In this universe and every other, there are only three people that can control these shadows. And I deeply fear that I know who exactly is coming for me."at that point, Clove twisted a cylinder and a flash of energy came from in it. In just a second, a portal was formed in front of them."She is ruthless and a grenade, never forget that. I know you so she might as well come after you. But I know you'll fight it."

"We don't have much time. Can you get over with the goodbyes?"

"Just for that negative attitude, you don't get a proper goodbye!"Jackson told Clove before turning to the others"You have a fire in your eyes and hearts. And for what is better,"

"Jackson now!"

"To fight ice than fire?"with that last sentence, he jumped into the light and disappeared in an instance. Clove finally let herself take a breath.

.

"Where is Tanya?" "She stayed behind with Jackson's friend to check that she's safe."April told Ram"I actually believe that she's scared."

"Of what?"

"Going home."April explained"Where is even her home anymore? She only has her brothers. Are her brothers even alive?"

"Tanya will be fine."Ram tried to consult her"She has us, we will be there for her. As always."

"She hates me, doesn't she? Deep down, she blames me."

"Tanya doesn't hate you. You're her best friend."

"You are her best friend."

"Second best friend is still good."he laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you sad? Why aren't you yelling?"

"Well, I am sad. Of course I am, my dad died. But you didn't, none of you did and for some weird reason this gives me hope. As far as I'm concerned, more trouble is heading our way and I can't just go around hating myself until it comes."he stopped in front of her house and hugged her tight"All I know is that I won't let anything happen to you guys. Like it or not, we're stuck together."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

.

"I think I'm going to talk to my parents."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, Tanya lost her mum and Ram lost his dad, it made me realize that I love my parents."Charlie's face fell for some brief seconds, he had no idea what that meant for them. Would Matteusz break up with him for the sake of his parents? And as if he read his mind, he smiled"I'm not changing who I am for them, but I can try to fix any bad blood. I want to try to make amends with them."

"That's gr--"

"But I don't want to lose you. I won't lose you."

"You almost did today though."

"And I don't know how I would have continued living, if I did."

"Do you need a room or something?"miss Quill shout from further down the road"It's late and I'm tired."

"She's right, you know."Matteusz whispered before kissing him"But I will see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah."the two boys waved goodbye and Charlie run to miss Quill's side.

"If you're going to give a long speech and thank me for saving your life, don't. I will slap you."

"I still wanted to thank you."Charlie replied before stopping in front of their house's entrance"You didn't have to."

"It wasn't a favor. I wanted you to suffer with what you did."

"Here's the thing, I don't think this is why you did it. Face it Quill, you care."

"You wish, Charles."she sneered and grabbed her housekey"This is a friendship for convinience! If we weren't both stuck in this planet, I would have killed you in a heartbeat."

"Really? Because you saved my life twice!"

"Shut up!"she shout back and got inside. Charlie let out a small laugh escape his lips before moving towards the house.

"Excuse me!"a female voice made him turn around. A panting girl approached him as she put her hand on her chest to calm down.

"Hello, I just moved here."she told him and pointed at a car across the road"Do you happen to have a knife? Silly me packed them but can't open the box!"

"Yes, of course."Charlie smiled and let the girl inside. She smiled back at him before pulling her blonde hair back. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and handed to her."There you go."

"Thank you!"she sighed in relief"My family would have killed me, if I hadn't found one. This is the fifth house that I visited in search for a knife. Who would have thoughts that people did not give knifes to strangers who are in search for them in the middle of the night?" Charlie gave her a puzzled look. The girl let out a laugh"I'm not a murderer, by the way, just a bit weird. At least this is what most people that have never met me say. Name is Elizabeth by the way."

"Charlie."

"Well, Charlie thank you again for your help."she smiled again and headed towards the exit"I'll see you around."and with that she left.

"Who was that?"

"A new neighbour, apparently."Miss Quill shook her head in reply and returned to her bedroom. Charlie looked outside and saw Elizabeth walking towards her house. After looking at her for a while he realized that there was something wrong.

She didn't have one shadow but two.

(If he wasn't so tired, however, he would have also realized that the shadows weren't going after the girl but rather following her. For the shadows had learned to only obey six creatures in this universe and every other. Three of them were dead-or at least it appeared so- and one had lost put this ability to sleep. This only left two people in the universe who made the shadows bow to them. Both of them were in Coal Hill.)

**Author's Note:**

> What is even this? I don't know. I don't want to know? Why was this happy? Where is my angst? I'm disappointed!
> 
> But I will continue it.
> 
> BUT I'M DISAPPOINTED


End file.
